Smackdown's Big Brother 14: Summer of Secrets
''Smackdown's Big Brother 14: Summer of Secrets ''was the Fourteeth season of the Tengaged reality series Smackdown's Big Brother that premiered on the Tengaged website on June 22, 2014 and concluded August 1, 2014. The season lasted 40 days long. Format The format remains largely unchanged from previous seasons. "HouseGuests" (contestants) are sequestered in the Big Brother House with no contact to or from the outside world. Each week, the HouseGuests take part in several compulsory challenges that determine who will win food, luxuries, and power in the House. The winner of the weekly Head of Household competition is guaranteed a week of safety and nominates two fellow HouseGuests for eviction. After a HouseGuest becomes Head of Household, he or she is ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition.HouseGuests usually also take part in weekly Have vs. Have-Not competitions in which they are divided into either the "Haves" or the "Have-Nots" depending on their performance in the competition. HouseGuests that become "Have Nots" for the week have to eat "Big Brother slop" along with a weekly food restriction (chosen by the viewing public), take cold showers, and sleep on beds that look like airplane seats. The winner of the Power of Veto competition wins the right to revoke the nomination of one of the nominated HouseGuests. If the Veto winner uses this power, the person (Head of Household) who nominated the vetoed player must immediately nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. On eviction night, all HouseGuests except for the Head of Household and the nominees vote to evict one of the three nominees.This compulsory vote is conducted in the privacy of the Diary Room by the host smackdownisblue. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household casts the deciding vote, announcing it in front of the other HouseGuests. Unlike most other versions of, the HouseGuests may discuss the nomination and eviction process openly and freely.The nominee with the greatest number of votes will be evicted from the House on the weekly live broadcast, exiting to an adjacent studio to be interviewed by smackdown, after which the cycle begins again. HouseGuests may voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who break the rules may be expelled from the house by Big Brother. The final seven HouseGuests evicted during the season will vote for the winner on the season finale. These "Jury Members" will be sequestered in a separate house and will not be allowed to watch the show except for competitions and ceremonies that include all of the remaining HouseGuests. The jury members will not be shown any Diary Room interviews or any footage that may include strategy or details regarding nominations. `Cast in order from left to right Jae, Robert, Trey, Tim, Courtney, Apat, Sam, Rich, Amanda, Ethan, Connor, Kade, Rocky and Patrick Have-Nots Penalty Votes Penalty Votes are recieved for not voting for eviction. With acceptions on fast evictions. Voting history Notes 1: Apat received more votes then Connor but smackdown was to stupid to see that till finale night 2: Kade did not vote but smackdown did not catch that until it was to late Category:Big Brother Category:USA Category:Smackdown's Big Brother Series